undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-37748092-20191005040407
I personally don't think Chara is a villain. However, I do see them as an antagonist. A villain is someone who is responsible for the majority of the bad things that happen in a story (such as Flowey), while an antagonist is someone who opposes the protagonist (such as Asgore). I see Chara as the antagonist on the genocide route, but I'm not sure about pacifist or neutral, since we don't see them on any other route. Let me explain my reasoning. I stand strong by my belief that Chara was not responsible for the genocide route. If Chara had truly taken control of Frisk's body, we'd have lost control of them, at least in the overworld. I know that something like that would have made the game less fun, but we know that Toby punishes the player for their misdeeds, and I believe that if Toby wanted to get the point across that Chara possessed Frisk, he would have put something like that in. We know that Chara wanted to erase the world at the end of the genocide route. I'm not going to use the "children are impressionable, Chara wanted to please you" excuse, because I don't think it's a very good point. Asriel has told us that Chara hated humanity. By the time Chara asks you to erase the world, you have already killed all of the monsters. Chara was adopted by monsters, they were their family. Now, they're all gone. All that's left in the world is humanity, whom Chara holds a grudge against. Then again, Chara wouldn't be able to get past the barrier, so they wouldn't be able to destroy the entire ''world. Sure, there are monsters left, but Frisk was obviously planning on killing them, too (they've got nothing better to do, still stuck underground). They were going to die either way, so I don't see why they shouldn't erase the world. (I also don't see why) And while Chara is the one who destroyed the world, they're also the ones that bring it back. I've seen people talk about the soulles pacifist ending, and how Chara presumably killed the monsters. Emphasis on ''presumably. Chara has no reason to hate the monsters. Based on what we hear in New Home, Chara was treated wonderfully by the monsters. We know that Chara poisoned their parents, but that was purely accidental. And don't forget that Asriel had a hand in that, too. Chara did not laugh at the incident because they thought it was funny, it was an anxious laugh. This is not the only time we've seen someone in the Underground use humor as a coping mechanism. Anyways, my point is that you can't judge someone for the actions they've yet to commit, no matter how bad you think they are. Now, I'm going to travel back in time to when the humans attacked Chasriel. I've seen people debate whether or not Chara was justified in wanting to kill the humans that attacked them. I feel as though this decision is a huge factor in deciding where Chara stands in terms of morality, so I'll share my thoughts on that. I don't think that Chara was justified in their decision, but I do think their thinking was understandable. It only takes a little bit of common sense (that Chara didn't have) to know that attacking those humans would be a bad idea. Asriel says that killing those humans would mean they'd have to wage war with all of humanity. And if you ever read The Outsiders, you might remember that all it took was a kid killing one person from a rival gang in self-defense to provoke a gang war. Undertale might be a game, but not in canon. Human lives are worth far more than people seem to realize. Each of those humans likely had connections, friends and family that would not be happy to know said human was killed by a monster. However, I don't think Chara's decision was driven by evil, but rather by fear. When someone is afraid, they don't think logically. The first thing on their minds is getting out of harm's way (y'know, fight or flight). Obviously, Chasriel was afraid when they were being attacked by the humans (just like how that kid in ''The Outsiders ''killed the other person without thinking, out of fear, when he and his friend were jumped and almost killed). It is true that Chara could have run away instead of trying to kill the humans, but the original plan was to claim six souls and break the barrier. Asriel and Chara only had one shot to execute this plan, since "seeing the flowers" was the only reason for them to go to the surface. No way in hell would Asriel's parents let him go back to the surface after he (and Chara) already saw the flowers, and especially not after he was attacked by humans. I don't think Chara is evil, but I still think they are an antagonist. I don't mind it if you disagree with me. Toby left Chara's morality up to speculation. Let's try to do that without attacking those with differing opinions. If any of my reasoning contradicts with what we've been told in the game, let me know.